Chapter 439
|vol = 19 (47) |chapter = 174 (439) |ja_kanji = さよなら杜王町-黄金の心 |ja_romaji = Sayonara Moriō-chō - Ōgon no Kokoro |page = 21 |date = December 4, 1995ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 書誌情報 |wsj = #51, 19951995年の週刊少年ジャンプ |anime = DU Episode 39 |prev = Town Guardian Spirits |next = Gold Experience, Part 1 }} , originally in the WSJ release, is the one hundred seventy-fourth and final chapter of Diamond is Unbreakable and the four hundred thirty-ninth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary As multiple ghostly hands reach and grab a terrified Yoshikage Kira, he desperately commands Killer Queen to blow up the hands, but the hands rip Killer Queen and Kira into several pieces as Reimi watches. Terrified, Kira asks Reimi where the hands plan on taking him. She replies that even she doesn't know where, but wherever it is, he'll never find solace or comfort again. Kira then screams as he is dragged away into a hellish dimension for eternity. Reimi then pets Arnold, comforting him that everything is finally over. Back in Morioh, Reimi and Arnold appear before Rohan and Koichi and inform them both that it is time to finally leave. Koichi cries and begs Reimi not to leave while Rohan expresses that he'll be fine without her, only to drop his facade and begin crying over her departure. Suddenly, Josuke, Okuyasu, Jotaro, Joseph and their other allies appear to see Reimi off. Josuke and Okuyasu express their goodbyes while Joseph reminds her that she's special and will always be remembered, with Jotaro silently agreeing. Reimi and Arnold's spirits then ascend to Heaven as she bids everyone goodbye. Meanwhile, Shinobu patiently awaits for her husband to return home while Hayato cries during dinner, knowing his father will never return. Despite this, he tearfully assures his mother that he will also wait for his father to return. The narrator explains that Morioh regained its peacefulness, all while lamenting Kira's victims and wondering if the damage done will breed a new killer or if Morioh will recover even stronger than before. On Joseph's yacht, Joseph wonders if there are other killers out there like Yoshikage and if Jotaro is worried about leaving. Jotaro expresses that he is slightly concerned, but his grandfather reassures him that Josuke and the others all have a golden heart and spirit - a sense of unwavering justice, just like Jotaro did back in Egypt. He then remarks that as long as they carry this golden spirit, Morioh will always be safe and their spirits will be passed down to the next generation. Josuke then arrives on the docks to say goodbye to Jotaro and his father, asking him if he still has the picture of Tomoko Josuke gave him in his wallet. Joseph remarks that he indeed does still have it, which prompts Josuke to reveal he snatched Joseph's wallet. Josuke assures Joseph that he will keep the picture safe so his wife doesn't find it, also remarking that he'll keep Joseph's cash as well. As Joseph fumes and Jotaro remarks on Josuke's "golden heart", Josuke says goodbye to the duo while striking a pose. Appearances |Av2=ReimiAv.png|Name2=Reimi Sugimoto|Status2= |Av3=ArnoldAv.png|Name3=Arnold|Status3= |Av4=RohanAv.png|Name4=Rohan Kishibe |Av5=KoichiAv.png|Name5=Koichi Hirose |Av6=NijimuraFatherAv.png|Name6=Nijimura's Father |Av7=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name7=Tama|SName7=Former Tama |Av8=OkuyasuAv.png|Name8=Okuyasu Nijimura |Av9=JosukeAv.png|Name9=Josuke Higashikata |Av10=Jotaro Part4 Av.png|Name10=Jotaro Kujo |Av11=Joseph3Av.png|Name11=Joseph Joestar |Av12=ShizukaAv.png|Name12=Shizuka Joestar |Av13=YuyaAv.png|Name13=Yuya Fungami |Av14=MikitakaAv.png|Name14=Mikitaka Hazekura |Av15=YukakoAv.png|Name15=Yukako Yamagishi |Av16=ToshikazuAv.png|Name16=Toshikazu Hazamada |Av17=TamamiAv.png|Name17=Tamami Kobayashi |Av18=TonioAv.png|Name18=Tonio Trussardi |Av19=ShinobuAv.png|Name19=Shinobu Kawajiri |Av20=HayatoAv.png|Name20=Hayato Kawajiri |Av21=ShigechiAv.png|Name21=Shigekiyo Yangu|Status21= |Av22=TomokoAv.png|Name22=Tomoko Higashikata|Status22= |Av23=Suzie2Av.png|Name23=Suzi Q|SName23=Suzi Q Joestar|Status23= }} |Av2=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name2=Stray Cat |Av3=AchtungBabyMangaAv.png|Name3=Achtung Baby |Av4=CrazyDiamondMangaAv.png|Name4=Crazy Diamond }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 4 Chapters